shadowhallfandomcom-20200213-history
Vigala Daxlani Alegova
A lower ranking member of The Shadow Hall, this Draenei Priestess is a quiet, protective, and caring person, spending most of her time away from the rest of the Shadows,training to better serve the people of Azeroth and her family within the Hall. =Character Description= Recently dyed sun-kissed blond hair, dark skin, and even darker eyes are the main focal points of this Draenei's body. Her soft face and smile give a warm feeling to everyone around her. She's of average size for a Draenei female and athletic as well, her body is honed with constant training. Her horns wrap around each of her ears, giving an emphasis to her twin ponytails which are tied off from the rest of her hair by two silk ribbons. Distinguishing features are somewhat of a common place item on this Draenei, old and new scars riddle her skin. A large golden ring sits on her left horn, as well as a gold band that wraps around her slender throat. On her wrists are a pair of strong iron shackles which are constantly cold to the touch, the remnants of the chains that had once bound the circlets to one another now dangle from the enchanted bands. Her meager robes are immaculate aside from a few uncleaned blood spots, looking much like the priestly robes given to all young disciples of the Church of Light. Her Draenic tail is ringed at the base and tipped by a small golden tip primarily for decoration. The aroma of fresh herbs can be sensed on the young Priestess. Character Biography From birth she lived her life a slave to the Legion, her parents separated after her birth and her mother and the other female Draenei of the small slave community in Nagrand were her only support as she grew up and learned the ways of servitude. Born before the destruction that hurtled Draenor out into space, she only heard tales of the rest of Draenor's land. She learned from an aging priestess about the Light and the hope she could foster in the rest of her fellow captives. She honed her skills of writing and reading while not being beaten and forced to do the Legion's bidding. Whipping, a daily routine, her mother taught her the mantra for keeping hope alive in the other slaves within her community. "Be a pillar of hope to those that need you most, weep when the world is blind to you, and always remain strong when the world looks dark". Vigala forced herself to keep her tears at bay despite the whip cracks of the overlords. It was only a few days before her one hundred sixteenth birthday when a heavily armored Human Paladin began slaughtering the demons. His axe swung with a might she had never witnessed before. When she was finally freed the man sent her and her mother to the city of Stormwind. She left all her possessions except for the two items she had been given at birth, her iron shackles. The Church of Stormwind took Vigala and her mother into their arms as refugees and gave them a home in the new and strange world. She had no clue as to the state of the world of Azeroth or her own world of Draenor beyond the walls of the Human city. It was there where her studies improved by leaps and bounds as some of the priests and priestesses were utterly stunned by her knowledge and wisdom. Her ideas on philosophy caused many spirited debates that left even the aged hierarchy of the church in jovial heaps of amazement. Her studies seemed to be never ending till one day Bishop Farthing told her that in order to further her learning as a priestess of the light she would have to go out into the world and teach others. "One learns the most when teaching", his warm voice spoke as she stood eager to do work for the light. Shortly before leaving the city she had come in contact with the liberator that had saved her once before, an aging Paladin by the name of Laike Vanderhault, giving her "a second key to her freedom" he kept the conversation brief, handing the priestess a Hearthstone connected directly to The Shadow Hall with the only explanation of: "They will be your new home, your new family, so long as you let them." Quickly seeking out The Shadows she found them in their keep at Netherguard, quickly fostering a motherly role with the Shadows as she kept quiet and kept her head low unless offering her opinion or giving a small warning to the rowdier Shadows. Working weekdays at the Cathedral, patching up front line troops deemed stable enough for travel direct from Northrend, every weeks end brought her back to the Hall's embrace, before she ventured out once again and continued her pilgrimage, only to come back to the Cathedral just in time to patch up a new batch of soldiers. After months of traveling around the continents of Azeroth, Vigala had learned all she could from the denizens of the new world she called home. Saying a quick farewell to the Shadows she left for the gateway between her world and her home. The looming aphotic shadow of the Dark Portal that she had crossed through only weeks prior stood before her once again. Her learning continued in her homeland, her eyes constantly looking through the corpses of the Draenic slaves, her soul pulling her to question the living Draenei and Broken that inhabited so many slave camps of the Burning Legion; looking for even a glimmer of hope that her father was still alive. Months passed as did Vigala's concept of unity, taking on a hermit-like Missionary persona in order to move through the Lower City of Shattrath with little inquiry from the Refugees, using the Sanctuary City as a base camp for her explorations. No word of her Father had presented itself, but a desperate plea from the Cathedral asked that she go to the front lines of Northrend to attend to the injured before the bodies became far too much to handle. So across the sea she ventured, spending only a week with the Shadows before continuing to the frozen wastes of Northrend. Weeks past as Vigala trudged through the frozen wastes of the Northern Continent, then the world shook, her new found knowledge and wisdom told her she was needed back in The Cathedral, just in time to witness the catastrophic assault on Stormwind by the ancient black dragon known as Deathwing, her ship pulled into the harbor and she quickly dropped everything she had planned to do and began attending to the wounded. With the Shattering of Azeroth, Vigala's work with the Cathedral has sent her abroad, but most often she can be found in Mount Hyjal, tending to a small patch of land that is nothing more than a garden, but always venturing away from her Garden to assist the world outside the devastated mountain. =Skills and Professions= A skilled hand and an inventive imagination are just a few of the proverbial weapons in Vigala's arsenal, although a poor head for business and a inflamed necessity for charity often wastes her gold in her quests to create. Inscription Whether drawing intricate runes to place on scrolls, imaginative short stories, wise musings, pretty poems, or even a detailed sketching or two, Vigala's perfectionist mentality shows in it's purest form as she hastily attempts to produce a note worthy piece for her customers. Although often she wastes valuable ink on magic tomes that wind up in the hands of her fellow Shadows free of charge, she rarely seems perturbed about such problems. Cooking Although Vigala had started out cooking whatever meat the Demons gave to the slaves, she delights in the ability to pick and choose from the innumerable ingredients that freedom allows her. Often she will pick a new recipe to experiment with and will pick out low quality ingredients, claiming that the taste is just as good as the more expensive high-quality ingredients. Herbalism With her new found freedom, Vigala has taken up the hobby of picking herbs and documenting their different uses. While in the Cathedral, rumors spread that a young priest or priestess had started a flower and herb garden in Stormwind Park. Although the garden was tended to by night, many guards simply wrote the disturbance off as a prank by the druids that inhabited the Park. Vigala always smells of herbs and with a small amount of research can describe the herb, give it's uses, give the three most potent poisons it's used in, and the three most potent anti-venoms for the poisons. Spiritual Counsel Priding herself on being of calm and sound mind, Vigala strives to be a pillar of hope within The Shadow Hall and for any who simply need the ear of an understanding Priestess. Her quiet nature and insightful answers are a sought after commodity, weighing each word she hears carefully before responding. =Out of Character Notes= Always In-Character, hit me up for RP anytime I'm on! Category:Members Category:Priests